Penny Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Elroy Jetson and Gets Grounded
In the Rolfe house, Lilo Pelekai, Chip, Dale, John Rolfe, Pocahontas, Elroy Jetson, Sparkle, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Lilo and Dale had pepperoni pizza. Chip had mushroom pizza. John Rolfe had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Pocahontas had clams casino pizza. Elroy had cheese pizza. Sparkle had sausage and olive pizza. Anna had barbecue chicken pizza. Rapunzel had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Merida had shrimp pizza. As Penny was walking into the dining room, Pocahontas said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Anna, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Lilo. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Dale. "Early," said Anna. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Pocahontas. As Chip was about to feed his pizza slice to Sparkle, Pocahontas stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Chip obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said John Rolfe. "For pizza?" asked Pocahontas. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said John Rolfe, as Penny looked for any pizza for herself. "Anna, you've got the money, don't you?" Rapunzel asked Anna, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Anna. "Forget it, Anna," said Pocahontas. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Penny. "Oh yeah, we did," said Elroy. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Penny glared at her twin brother disapprovingly. Dale was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Dale!" said Merida, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Dale stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his younger sister. Penny was expecting Elroy to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Elroy pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Penny ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Elroy was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Lilo, Chip, John Rolfe, Pocahontas, Sparkle, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Dale, as he got up from his seat and watched Elroy and Penny fight. Merida was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Merida, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Pocahontas knocked her chair into Dale, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Rapunzel, as she, Anna, and Merida grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried John Rolfe. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Merida, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Penny, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Pocahontas got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Dale, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Pocahontas, as she patted Dale's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried John Rolfe, as he separated and Penny and Elroy and clutched Penny's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Penny, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Merida, after wiping the spilled liquid from her dress. Penny was stunned to see her parents, her brother, her stepsister, her stepbrother, her pet Pikachu, and her three stepaunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Penny," said Pocahontas. "Now you've done it." "Penny, get upstairs! Right now!" John Rolfe scolded. "Why?" asked Penny angrily. "Penny, you're such a disease!" Chip told her. "I am not!" Penny argued. Upon hearing this, Chip started to cry as Lilo comforted her brother. Then Lilo looked at Penny angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Penny!" John Rolfe scolded. "For shame!" Penny gasped in fear, looking at Chip, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Chip cry. I'm sorry!" "Penny, upstairs!" Pocahontas ordered, "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Pagemaster" forever!" "But Mommy and Daddy, I love "The Pagemaster"." said Penny. "We don't care anymore!" yelled John Rolfe, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the museum with Cody tomorrow!" Penny became very angry. She glared angrily at Lilo, John Rolfe, Pocahontas, Elroy, Sparkle, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida and yelled, "You all are as evil as Medusa!" She then went to her room in tears, where her mouse friends, Bernard and Jake, are waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk